


Silver Stars

by Val_Creative



Series: Between Your Teeth [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki hates his lover's new earring. It makes him pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Stars

*

 

That dreaded silver.

It teased him. It taunted him.

It coyly brushed above a pillar of flesh, catching the light from a car window and swinging in time to the hurried beating of his heart beneath his jacket. It toyed with his imagination, his refined, artistic imagination with fantastic prospects— of standing out in a shock of hot pink— carelessly secured between two, strong sets of teeth— quietly tugged, hard enough to get a response from his lover but gentle enough for the response to be pleasurable instead of unbearable. Save those noises for actual sex.

Shuichi had came home after a canceled recording session one afternoon, annoyingly bright-eyed and chipper, tossing his backpack onto the hardwood floor. He began his routine methods of finding ways to distract Yuki from very valuable worktime.

This time it had been a very simple maneuver of picking the lock to his boyfriend's study and swinging one leg over Yuki's lap in the wheelie chair to stare straight into golden eyes smugly.

That's when Yuki saw it.

Bordering on mercury sensuality, _just asking for trouble_ , dangled a small, silver star from Shuichi's right earlobe.

None-too-nicely, Yuki grabbed the offending earlobe, earning him a well-deserved curse. He ignored his victim's protests. "What is this?"

"I saw it in the store with Hiro and I thought it would look cute on me!" Shuichi pouted, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Don't you think so, Yuki?" Combined with his overly-sized eyes and that _blasted earring_ , he just didn't fit the category of _cute_.

He looked _sexy_...

As one of Yuki's blond eyebrows twitched—it was hard to determine whether sexual frustration could have been a factor. He muttered, "You look stupid."

A lazy, deliberate smile worked its magic over the younger's previously hurt expression.

"You won't be thinking that later."

Shuichi unseated himself from his boyfriend's lap, not bothering to further explain himself as he slowly made his way to the door. Unable to stop himself from asking, and oddly upset with the fact that he now felt cold, Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean, brat?"

Purple, clear from the next room, darkened over with a familiar emotion. Shuichi whispered, licking his bottom lip, "Figure it out."

As he disappeared or more importantly, his wonderfully sculpted hips and ass disappeared from Yuki's line-of-sight,  full five seconds of stillness immersed his study. Wiping the first line of nosebleed that threatened to drip with a quick sweep of his hand, the blond calmly saved his half-finished document and shut his laptop.

Eiri Yuki was not a patient man.

 

*


End file.
